Niebezpieczeństwa niewinności
by Shaunee Altman
Summary: Tłumaczenie! W zakładzie dla dzieci z problemami psychicznymi porzucono dziecko, wokół którego dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Zamiast się go bać, lekarze próbują pomóc mu opanować jego zdolności. Odkrywają inne dzieci z tymi niesamowitymi umiejętnościami, które pewnego letniego dnia dostają dziwne listy.
1. Prolog

Autor:avidbeader

Beta: Myrkul

Ostrzeżenia: Ekstremalne AU

* * *

**Prolog:**

**17 Luty 1986**

To był tylko kolejny poniedziałek w Esperança House. Poranne zajęcia się skończyły i dzieci rozproszyły się po dużym pokoju, który służył zarówno za salon jak i jadalnię. Para pomocników przesuwała się przez pokój powoli zbierając części śmieci i wycierając resztki z obiadu.

Mary złapała spojrzenie Pippy i przekrzywiła głowę. Pippa spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i westchnęła.

- Dzisiaj twoja kolej, Pip.

Westchnęła ponownie i wsadziła garść śmieci do kosza. Wpychając czapkę z powrotem na głowę podeszła do dużego okna i małego chłopca, który tam stał.

Zatrzymała się, gdy do niego dotarła, po czym klęknęła i przyjęła podobną postawę co on, opierając ręce na parapecie, a brodę na dłoniach. Spędziła chwilę patrząc na śnieżny krajobraz z chłopcem, po prostu czekając.

Chłopiec podniósł rękę do góry poprawiając okulary. Pippa powtórzyła jego ruch dotykając palcem nosa. Uważała, by nie spojrzeć prosto na niego, ale wyczuła przebłysk uśmiechu pod jego poważną twarzą. Po kolejnej chwili chłopiec schował kosmyk włosów za ucho. Pippa znów go skopiowała. Ponownie na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Zabębnił dwa razy palcami w miękkim staccato. Zrobiła to samo i została nagrodzona słabym chichotem.

Teraz Pippa podniosła rękę i dotknęła palcem szron osiadly na szybie. Powoli narysowała koło.

Chłopiec powtórzył jej ruch.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, gdy próbowała nie reagować, Pippa dodała oczy i linię na uśmiech - twarz.

Chłopiec zawahał się chwilę, a potem podążył za jej przykładem. Zanim zdążyła zadecudować co zrobić dalej, nakreślił więcej kółek dodając swojej twarzy okulary. Uśmiechnęła się i podjęła nową grę wzbogacając tworzone przez siebie oblicze kręconymi włosami i czapką. On dodał kolce imitując swoje włosy, a potem narysował poszarpaną linię zmierzającą w stronę oczu.

Pippa przerwała, zmieszana i spojrzała na niego. Podniósł grubą grzywkę i pokazał jej.

Delikatnie, starając się zachować kontakt, prześledziła cienką bliznę na jego czole. Wygięła wargi w sympatii i chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo.

Pippa uświadomiła sobie, że Mary i kilkoro dzieci obserwuje ich uważnie. Nie chcąc, by publiczność popsuła jej postępy wyciągnęła rękę i przekrzywiła głowę w stronę sali.

Chłopiec przyglądał się jej uważnie przez długą minutę, jakby oceniając jej intencje i w końcu ujął jej dłoń.

Pippa nie pozwoliła by triumf ukazał się na jej twarzy, gdy prowadziła chłopca do najbliższej pustej bawialni.

Gdy byli w środku machnęła ręką, zapraszając go by coś wybrał. Ku jej zdziwieniu wyciągnął grę planszową. Choć zasady były stosunkowo proste, sukces zależał od strategii w takim samym stopniu jak od szczęścia w rzucaniu kostką a ona nie myślała, że w tym wieku będzie mógł cieszyć się tą grą.

Ustawili planszę i wreszcie Pippa ośmieliła się odezwać.

- Jaki chcesz kolor?

- Czerwony, proszę? - Głos chłopca był bardzo niski i ochrypły od nieużywania.

Wręczyła mu czerwony pionek

- Ja będę niebieskim.

Zaczęli grać bez mówienia i Pippa szybko zauważyła że powody, dla których chłopiec się tutaj znajdował nie obejmowały problemów z inteligencją. Był bystrym graczem, który konkurował z nią gdy ścigali się by być pierwszym pionkiem w bezpiecznym miejscu. Miała niejasną świadomość, że Mary trzyma inne dzieci z dala od pokoju i była świadoma białego fartucha w drzwiach obserwującego przez kilka minut.

Grali towarzysko, a szczęście sprzyjało dziecku, gdy wyrzucił dokładnie taką liczbę jakiej potrzebował, zanim zdążyła wysłać jego ostatni pionek do domu. Spojrzał niepewnie na kostkę i na nią. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała

- Gratulacje!

Posłał jej swój największy do tej pory uśmiech i ruszył się pionkiem. Wyciągnęła rękę a on uścisnął ją entuzjastycznie.

- Chcesz jutro też zagrać? Muszę wracać do sprzątania.

Na to cudownie zielone oczy chłopca rozświetliły się i przytaknął.

- Tak w ogóle to jestem Pippa. A ty jak masz na imię?

Dziecko wzruszyło ramionami

- Chłopiec

Pippie udało się utrzymać tylko niewielki grymas.

- Nie sądzę by to było właściwe imię.

- Dziwoląg

Tym razem nie mogła ukryć wzburzenia.

- Och nie.

Dziecko znów wzruszyło ramionami, zaczynając wyglądać na zdenerwowane.

- Wiem. Mogę nadać ci imię?

Wciąż wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, ale skinął głową.

- Zobaczmy... może... Humphrey?

Pokręcił głową, lekko marszcząc nos.

-Bartholomew?

- Fuj!

- Poindexter?

Jego Nie! było w tym momencie pół śmiechem

- W porządku, w porządku. Może coś prostszego, jak... Harry?

Dziecko zamarło, a oczy przybrały nieobecny wyraz, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć

Pippa ledwie śmiała oddychać.

Powoli pokiwał głową

- W porządku Harry. Umowa stoi. Zobaczymy się jutro po obiedzie.

* * *

Pippa nie przestała pracować, ale posłała Mary triumfalny uśmiech. Po sprzątnięciu sali dla dziewcząt została zaczepiona przez jednego z lekarzy.

- Wspaniała praca, Pip! Czujesz się na siłach by spróbować jutro ponownie?

- Tak doktorze Aymler. Jakieś sugestie?

- Po prostu rób to co dzisiaj: baw się z nim, zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. Jeżeli będzie dalej na ciebie reagował, postaramy się za jakiś tydzień czy coś koło tego wprowadzić doktor Greene. Ale nie zniechęcaj się jeżeli zajmie to chwilę, to że w końcu coś powiedział po sześciu tygodniach przebywania tu, to cud sam w sobie.

- Przypuszczam, że jego rodzina nie skontaktowała się ponownie?

Lekarz spochmurniał.

- Pippa, mam wrażenie, że teraz musimy wychować małego Harry'ego Pottera najlepiej jak możemy. A co do tych ludzi - baba z wozu, koniom lżej.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Od tłumacza:** Macie pierwszy rozdział. Kolejny powinien się pojawić za tydzień. Podziękowania dla Myrkula, który szybko i sprawnie przejrzał rozdział i poprawił wszystkie błędy.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

_**18 Czerwiec 1990**_

Harry skończył książkę, którą czytał i zamknął ją z satysfakcjonującym łupnięciem. Wygramolił się ze swojego ulubionego fotela w holu i ruszył odłożyć książkę na półkę. Gdy to zrobił, wyjrzał przez okno na dzieci bawiące się w kałużach pozostałych po nagłym porannym oberwaniu chmury.

Kierowca prowadził ostrożnie, uważając na dzieci. To nie była wlaściwa godzina na zmianę pracowników i sam samochód był ładniejszy niż większość z nich mogła sobie pozwolić. Zaciekawiony Harry chwycił inną książkę i przeniósł się na jedną z ławek w pobliżu głównego wejścia.

Po krótkim czasie, w chwili, gdy drzwi się otworzyły nadeszła doktor Greene. Zza swojej książki Harry mógł zobaczyć dobrze ubraną parę, każde z nich trzymało walizkę. Spoglądali wokół z mieszanką uznania - wejście było urządzone całkiem gustownie - i zmartwienia. Harry rozpoznał ten wygląd: byli rodzicami przynoszącymi nowego mieszkańca.

A za nimi podążała dziewczyna. Wyglądała jakby była w wieku Harry'ego, z dużą ilością raczej brązowych włosów. Na ramieniu miała torbę, a na rękach wypchanego psa. Po ułożeniu jej ramion można było poznać, że przyjście tutaj czyni ją nieszczęśliwą. Po nawiedzonym spojrzeniu można było poznać, że wiedziała, że to konieczne.

Gdy doktor Greene rozmawiała z jej rodzicami, rozejrzała się. Harry nadal patrzył na nią znad książki. Niespodziewanie się obróciła i ich oczy się spotkały. Zamarł, czując jak coś przechodzi między nimi, jakieś rozpoznanie. Jakby byli podobni.

Wydawało się, że ona też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zrzuciła jedno spojrzenie na rodziców, wciąż pogrążonych w rozmowie, podeszła i usiadła obok niego na ławce.

- Co czytasz?

Zawahał się, po czym spojrzał na okładkę

- Najwyraźniej _Małą księżniczkę_ - Gdy na niego spojrzała uśmiechnął się szeroko - Po prostu wziąłem książkę z półki. Chciałem zobaczyć kto przyjeżdża.

- Och. - Zdjęła torbę z ramienia i położyła na ławce - Więc nie czytasz?

- Czytam! Niecałe dziesięć minut temu skończyłem Roalda Dahla!

Zachichotała na to wyznanie.

- Którą? Naprawdę lubię _Matyldę_, a _Wiedźmy_ też były niezłe.

- _Wielkomilud_. Jest w porządku. Czytałaś najnowszą?

- Tą o wikarym? Jeszcze nie.

- Może dostaniemy ją w bibliotece. Chodzimy tam dwa razy w miesiącu.

Na to jej oczy zabłysły.

- Naprawdę? Czy jest limit ile książek możemy wziąć?

- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie wziąłem więcej niż trzy na raz.

Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że oboje podskoczyli gdy doktor Greene odchrząknęła. Uśmiechnęła się do nich gdy zwróciła się do rodziców.

- Państwo Granger, nowy przyjaciel państwa córki to Harry Potter. Jest sierotą, był tu odkąd miał pięć lat i jest jednym z naszych najmilszych mieszkańców. Harry, to Robert i Viola Granger oraz ich córka Hermiona. Zostanie z nami na chwilę.

Harry wstał i grzecznie uścisnął im ręce. Dr Greene kontynuowała

- Normalnie biorę rodzinę na wycieczkę i zabieram nowego mieszkańca do jego pokoju, a potem załatwiam papierkową robotę z rodzicami. Ale myślę, że wolałabym aby Harry zabrał waszą córkę na wycieczkę gdy my zajmiemy się papierami, a potem spotkamy się w pokoju Hermiony. Zgadzasz się na to, Harry?

- Tak proszę pani, chętnie to zrobię.

- Spotkajmy się w pokoju 18 za pół godziny. Hermiono, możesz zostawić rzeczy tutaj a pomocnicy zabiorą je do twojego pokoju.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i położyła torbę obok walizek, ale zatrzymała psa. Harry posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech i poprowadził ją przez hol by odłożyć książkę. Zauważył jak jej oczy z niecierpliwością skanują zapełnione półki. Zaczął pokazywać jej okolicę, wyjaśniając gdzie są ważne rzeczy, takie jak plac zabaw czy szafka ze słodyczami*. Ze swoją bystrością i jego wyjaśnieniami z punktu widzenia mieszkańca szybko poznała układ posiadłości. W pokoju znaleźli jej walizki i Hermiona zaczęła się rozpakowywać, zaczynając od torby pełnej książek.

Harry podawał jej kolejne tomy, a ona układała je na półce. Rozmawiali uprzejmie o pisarzach, których lubili gdy Harry zauważył kogoś przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się, odruchowo stając przed Hermioną.

- Więc, Potty, co robisz w dziewczyńskim pokoju?

- Odejdź Moffat. Dr Greene wie, że tu jestem.

Moffat był dużym i raczej tęgim blondynem, który wywoływał u Harry'ego instynktowną niechęć, która wychodziła daleko poza tyrańskie zachowanie większego chłopca. Moffat nachylił się i zauważył Hermionę.

- Oj, nowa dziewczyna. Czego tu jesteś?

- Zostaw ją w spokoju - Harry postąpił naprzód, czując ten dziwny napór w głowie, który czasem doprowadzał do jednego z jego wypadków. Spróbował to opanować.

- Czemu miałbym? Powinniśmy zostać właściwie sobie przedstawieni, nieprawda? Nowa, jestem Piers Moffat i jestem odpowiedzialny za okolicę.

Przed tym, jak Harry mógł zareagować Hermiona odpowiedziała miękkim, ale stanowczym tonem

- Wątpię. Jestem Hermiona Granger.

Moffat zmarszczył brwi

- Hermiona? Co to za głupkowate imię?

- To z Szekspira

- Co robisz z głupkowatym imieniem z Szekspira?

- Nie jest bardziej głupkowate niż starofrancuska forma imienia Peter. Może zamiast tego powinniśmy nazywać cię Petey?

Zbir zatrzymał się, niezdolny do zrozumienia zmiany w rozmowie. Harry parsknął śmiechem, co zakończyło zmieszanie drugiego chłopca. Ruszył z podniesioną pięścią.

- Nikt się ze mnie nie śmieje, Potter!

Gdy Moffat postąpił do przodu lampa podłogowa przewróciła się mu pod nogi. Stuknęła głośno i żarówka zachwiała się. Twarz Moffata pobladła i zaczął krzyczeć

- Siostro! Potter znowu to zrobił! Siostro!** - odwrócił się i zbiegł do holu, krzycząc.

Harry zamrugał.

- Ale tym razem to nie ja! - Nacisk w głowie nadal tam był, słabnąc delikatnie zamiast zniknąć, jak gdy go zwalniał.

Usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem za sobą i obrócił się. Hermiona ściskała swojego wypchanego psa jak gdyby zależało od tego jej życie i płakała.

- Czemu? Czemu to się dzieje?

Zrobił krok w przód, niepewny co zrobić by ją uspokoić. Usiadł kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Tobie też się to przydarza?

Zdumiona spojrzała w górę przez łzy.

- Tobie też?

Pokiwał głową

- Rzeczy się przewracają, ruszają lub zmieniają...

- Rzeczy których szukałam po prostu się pojawiają, inne pękają.

- Wydaje mi się, że raz pojawiłem się w kuchni w mgnieniu oka. To wtedy ciotka i wujek mnie tu zostawili.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

- Okno rozbiło się blisko mnie. Byłam zła na mamę bo zapisała mnie na balet. Sznurówki u butów już popękały, a drążek baletowy spadł ze ściany. A gdy mama krzyczała na mnie, żebym zrobiła coś by wydostać swój nos z książek, okno wyleciało z ramy... Wciąż nie wiem jakim cudem nikt nie został ranny.

Harry z roztargnieniem potarł ręką jej ramię.

- Będzie dobrze. Już nie mam tego często. Pomaga jeśli starasz się nie bać i nie złościć.

Wytarła ślady łez z twarzy.

- Dziękuję Harry.

W tym momencie dr Greene i rodzice Hermiony weszli do pokoju. Lekarka spojrzała na zniszczenia i na ich dwójkę. Harry lekko przechylił głowę w stronę Hermiony, a pani doktor przytaknęła.

-Jesteście cali? - Gdy pokiwali głowami, wyciągnęła radio z kieszeni. - Pokój 18 potrzebuje sprzątnięcia. Lampa upadła i mamy tu szkło.

Poczekała aż jej wezwanie zostanie potwierdzone i obróciła się do państwa Granger.

- Myślę, że wszystko jest gotowe, jeżeli chcecie się na teraz pożegnać. Hermiona będzie w dobrych rękach.

Harry dołączył do dr Greene w korytarzu, gdy Hermiona żegnała rodziców. Podniosła na niego brew.

- Więc lampa?

- Moffat tu był i zaczepiał Hermionę. Wściekł się i ruszył jakby chciał uderzyć jedno z nas. To wtedy lampa upadła.

- I to nie ty?

- Zdecydowanie nie. Wciąż czuję, jak to zbiera się w mojej głowie.

- Więc mamy kogoś innego jak ty. Myślisz, że możesz jej pomóc?

- Tak psze pani.

- Dobry chłopak. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

* * *

Harry utknął z Hermioną na resztę popołudnia. Zaprowadził ją na obiad rozmawiając o nowej stołówce i jak cała kuchnia zawiodła w przyprawieniu niedogotowanego groszku. Dał jej szansę na przeglądnięcie książek w salonie i pomógł w przeniesieniu kilku do jej pokoju. Gdy nieśmiało zapytała, czy mogłaby zobaczyć jego pokój, zaprowadził ją do sali chlopców.

Harry zatrzymał się, gdy ktoś go zawołał. Mary, jedna z pomocnic, która była tu jeszcze przed nim, biegła korytarzem, machając kopertą.

- Mam list od Pippy!

Harry się rozpromienił

- Co mówi?

- Skończyła ostatnie egzaminy! W następnym miesiącu wróci jako pielęgniarka!

Harry zawiwatował i uściskał Mary, która okręciła go. Zwrócił się do Hermiony uśmiechającej się niepewnie na jego entuzjazm.

- Pippa była tu pomocnikiem. Była moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Wróciła na uczelnię po certyfikat pielęgniarki. Chodź, mam jej zdjęcie w pokoju.

Chwycił dłoń Hermiony i pociągnął ją za sobą nieświadomy Mary patrzącej na nich z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Hermiona rozglądała się, gdy Harry podszedł do biurka i podniósł ramkę ze zdjęciem. Jego pokój wyglądał na zamieszkany, ale nie strasznie zaniedbany. Na półkach miał kilka książek i rząd modeli motocykli.

Obrócił się do niej i zobaczył gdzie spogląda. Zarumienił się nieznacznie

- Mam czasami ten eee... sen. Jadę na motocyklu, który leci w powietrzu. Po tym jak powiedziałem o tym Dr Greene, ona i Dr Aymler dali mi jeden pod choinkę. Przez lata zmieniło się to w taką kolekcję. - Wyjął jeden motocykl, lśniący, srebrno-czerwony. - Pippa dała mi ten przed odejściem.

- To miłe. Ja nigdy nie zbierałam niczego oprócz książek.

- Nawet lalek?

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, tylko książki i książki. Zawsze chciałam czytać, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

- Czytanie jest fajne, ale robimy tu dużo więcej. Jest oczywiście szkoła, chociaż właśnie zaczęliśmy wakacje, i są pokoje zabaw, a czasami przychodzą ludzie i uczą nas robić różne rzeczy. Mamy plac zabaw i w lecie raz na tydzień zabierają nas na basen. Myślę, że kolejny wielki projekt po skończeniu stołówki to zebranie pieniędzy na własny basen. - Podniósł fotografię - To Pippa.

Hermiona spojrzała na zdjęcie młodej kobiety obejmującej od tyłu Harry'ego, z jej brodą na jego głowie. Wyglądał jakby był dwa, trzy lata młodszy, z okularami w czarnych oprawkach, nie srebrnych jak teraz. Kobieta była ubrana w taki sam fartuch w niebieskie paski oraz czapkę jak Mary i miała rude, kręcone włosy. Oboje się uśmiechali.

- Wygląda miło.

- Jest świetna. Kiedy tu przyszedłem nie miałem pojęcia, że ciotka i wujek mnie tu po prostu porzucili. Cały czas czekałem przy oknie, żeby zobaczyć czy wracają, nie to że byłem pewny, że tego chcę. Powiedzieli mi, że nie odzywałem się przez ponad miesiąc. Pippa i Mary codziennie mnie sprawdzały. Mary zaczęła do mnie mówić, ale nie widziałem powodu by jej odpowiadać. Pippa zwykle siedziała ze mną przez chwilę, ale pewnego dnia sprawiła, że poszedłem z nią zagrać, a potem grała ze mną codziennie i została moim pierwszym przyjacielem.

Hermiona zamrugała, zdziwiona jak łatwo Harry mówił o sobie. Gdy przerwał, by uśmiechnąć się do zdjęcia, skupiła się na części, która dotknęła ją najbardziej.

-Co masz na myśli, że nie byłeś pewien czy chcesz swoją rodzinę z powrotem?

Jego twarz spochmurniała.

- W tamtym czasie byłem po prostu przestraszony. Przestraszony byciem pozostawionym w nowym miejscu, ale też przed powrotem. Oni... nie traktowali mnie dobrze. - Postawił zdjęcie z powrotem na miejsce i poprawił okulary na nosie. Błyskawicznie załapała co miał na myśli

- Och, Harry! - Rzuciła się do przodu, a potem zatrzymała przemyślając swój impuls by go uściskać. Zamiast tego wzięła jego rękę w swoje dłonie.

- Tak... tak mi przykro

Pokiwał głową.

- Lekarze bardzo mi pomogli się z tym uporać. Nie bój się z nimi rozmawiać. Szczególnie z doktor Greene.

Puściła jego rękę, nagle onieśmielona.

- To z nią się spotkałam, prawda?

- Taa. Dr Aymler jest łysy z wąsami jak u morsa. I mamy nowego lekarza, doktora Takenakę. Jest Japończykiem. Nie pracowałem z nim, specjalizuje się w dzieciach z problemami w nauce.

Dzwonek zadzwonił przez sale i Harry poderwał się

- Szafka ze słodyczami jest otwarta. Chyba powinniśmy poczekać, aż emocje opadną... - Nawet jak mówił, zobaczyli jak chłopcy zbiegają z hukiem do holu. Hermiona rozpoznała Moffata, biegnącego na czele. Harry przewrócił oczami - Zostawiają ją otwartą przez godzinę i dają herbatę i takie tam w salonie każdego popołudnia. Co chcesz robić, gdy będziemy czekać?

- Mogę zobaczyć twoje książki?

* * *

**19 Czerwiec 1990**

_Droga Pippo,_

_Gratulacje z okazji zdania egzaminów! Cały czas ci powtarzałam, że to zrobisz, a teraz jesteś w pełni wykwalifikowaną pielęgniarką, tak jak chciałaś. Będzie super gdy wrócisz. Przekazałam Harry'emu wieści i dzieciak aż krzyczał z radości. Nie masz się czym martwić, czule cię wspomina i nie może się doczekać, by cię znów zobaczyć._

_Właśnie wczoraj zaprzyjaźnił się z nową dziewczynką. I to nie znaczy, że teraz o tobie zapomni, więc się nie denerwuj. Był takim dżentelmenem, pokazując jej okolicę. To było takie słodkie, widzieć ich trzymających się za ręce gdy ciągnął ją, by pokazać jej swój pokój. To takie szczęście, że przypadli sobie do gustu. Usłyszałam dr Greene rozmawiającą z jej rodzicami i najwyraźniej miała takie same incydenty jak on. Był bardzo cichy od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd włosy pielęgniarki Craig stały się niebieskie, gdy go beształa._

_Poinformuj nas, kiedy masz ceremonię zakończenia. Nie wiem, kto będzie mógł tam pójść, ale postaramy się tam dla ciebie pojawić._

_Pozdrowienia_

_Mary_

* * *

* Nie wiedziałam jak to inaczej przetłumaczyć, ale chodzi o pokoik ze zdrowymi słodyczami(np. suszonymi owocami) otwierany dwa razy dziennie na godzinę czy dwie.

** Siostro jako pielęgniarko, ale to słowo wydało mi się za długie


	3. Rozdział 2

**Od tłumacza:** Podziękowania dla Myrkula, który szybko przejrzał rozdział.

Zapraszam do czytania i pamiętajcie - komentarze karmią wenę! Nawet jeżeli to ma być tylko krótkie "Podoba mi się" lub "Nie podoba mi się", warto pozostawić po sobie ślad.

* * *

**20 Czerwca 1990**

Hermiona zawahała się w drzwiach, rozglądając się po pokoju do terapii należącym do doktor Greene. Dawał przyjemne uczucie, wyglądając jak mniejsza wersja sali zabaw: były tam stół i krzesła, fotele i kanapa, pudełko na zabawki z wypchanymi zwierzętami, lalkami i różnymi klockami, które pani doktor uznała za przydatne w pracy z dziećmi. Dr Greene siedziała przy stole, przeglądając plik dokumentów. Spojrzała w górę i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzień dobry Hermiono. Jak się czujesz?

- Myślę, że dobrze. - Podeszła i usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, ustawiając ręce i nogi tak, jakby była proszona o recytację. Dr Greene natychmiast wyczuła jej napięcie.

- Gdzie będzie ci najbardziej wygodnie? Możemy siedzieć na krzesłach lub na podłodze. Możemy nawet pójść na zewnątrz i rozmawiać spacerując, jeśli wolisz.

Hermiona zarumieniła się

- Przepraszam, ja... eee...

Dr Greene wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała ją po dłoniach.

- Powiem ci pewien sekret - Pochyliła się i wyszeptała - _W tym pokoju nie ma złych odpowiedzi._ - Gdy Hermiona wybuchnęła nerwowym chichotem odchyliła się do tyłu - Naprawdę, Hermiono, Nie jesteś egzaminowana. Chcę po prostu trochę cię poznać i porozmawiać chwilę o twoim problemie.

- Ale myślałam, że jestem jak Harry?

Dr Greene podniosła brew.

- Więc rozmawialiście? Porównywaliście spostrzeżenia?

- No, tak jakby...

- Zgadzam się, że wasza dwójka wydaje się mieć ten sam problem, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteście dokładnie tacy sami. Muszę wiedzieć co ci się przytrafiło, by porównać z tym co wiem o Harrym i zobaczyć, czy pewne rzeczy, których się o nim nauczyliśmy mogą ci pomóc. Myślisz, że możesz sobie z tym poradzić?

- Tak przypuszczam.

- Brawo, moja droga. Tak więc po pierwsze, muszę poznać Hermionę Granger. Zacznij od opowiedzenia mi o typowym szkolnym dniu w domu Grangerów.

- No cóż, mama i tata są dentystami. Wcześnie otwierają przychodnię i na zmianę odwożą mnie do szkoły...

* * *

Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach doktor Greene uniosła wzrok znad notatek. Pomimo jej wcześniejszego stwierdzenia, wyglądało na to, że Harry i Hermiona mają dokładnie ten sam problem. Oboje mieli incydenty, podczas których coś mogło się poruszyć, zniszczyć lub zmienić. Te incydenty niemal zawsze korelowały z odczuwaniem silnych emocji: strachu, gniewu, zaskoczenia, lub, bardzo rzadko, szczęścia.

Jednak doktor Greene nie spodziewała się, że ta dwójka będzie miała jeszcze coś wspólnego. Rodzina Harry'ego zaniedbywała go i znęcała się nad nim fizycznie. Pani doktor podejrzewała, że Hermionę skrzywdziła inna postawa jej rodziców - nadmierne oczekiwania. Była nad wiek rozwinięta intelektualnie i miała niesamowite pragnienie wiedzy. Jej rodzice to widzieli i zaplanowali jej życie, by stała się wszechstronnym uczniem zapraszanym do najlepszych uniwersytetów.

Ale Hermiona była też naturalnym introwertykiem. Wolała zostać sama z książkami, niż spotykać się z innymi dziećmi, które nie były tak bystre i szybko myślące. A gdy rodzice nalegali, by poszerzyła swoje zainteresowania stawiła opór. I rozpoczęły się incydenty. Kłótnia o lekcje baletu, która wymusiła zapisanie jej do Esperança House była po prostu najbardziej dramatycznym i niszczycielskim incydentem.

Jej rodzice chcieli rozwiązać problem szybko i cicho, by umieścić córkę z powrotem na drodze chwały, kończącej się Oxfordem lub Cambridge. Na swój sposób byli oni tak samo źli, jak rodzina Harry'ego: pragnący ukryć niedoskonałości, i szukający pierwszej lepszej okazji do wyrzucenia niechcianego i sprawiającego problemy dziecka.

Ale Emily Greene miała silne uczucie, że ta dwójka potrzebuje siebie nawzajem tak samo jak opieki, którą mogła im zapewnić.

Spojrzała na Hermionę. Gdy dziewczynka się zrelaksowała, zaczęła wędrować po pokoju i obecnie spoczywała na kanapie, dotykając bezpańskiej książki, którą znalazła w stosie gier.

- Co myślisz o zapytaniu Harry'ego by do nas dołączył?

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśniła się i usiadła. Dr Greene wyciągnęła radio i poprosiła współpracowników o znalezienie Harry'ego i przysłanie do niej.

Harry przybył w mniej niż minutę, prawie wbiegając do pokoju.

- Witaj Harry - Suchy ton głosu doktor Greene powiedział mu, że wiedziała, że krążył w pobliżu.

Myślała długo i ciężko o prawie przerażającym połączeniu, między tymi dziećmi i zadecydowała, że natychmiastowe wzajemne wsparcie przeważa nad potencjalną niezdrową współzależnością w późniejszym czasie. Jeżeli pozostałaby na warcie mogłaby opanować sytuację, zanim stałaby się poważnym problemem.

Wstała i przywołała Harry'ego gestem do kanapy i krzeseł.

- Mam już część tego co potrzebowałam od Hermiony, a teraz myślę, że to czas na to, byś podzielił się z nią swoim doświadczeniem.

Hermiona przeniosła się na koniec kanapy i Harry usiadł obok niej, ignorując krzesła. Dr Greene usiadła na jednym z nich, zwracając uwagę na ich język ciała. Chociaż Harry stał się towarzyskim i wspaniałomyślnym chłopcem, od tego zimowego dnia gdy Pippa wyciągnęła go ze skorupy, wciąż był uprzejmy i ostrożny przy obcych. I to co zaobserwowała u Hermiony przez ten krótki czas, nie wskazywało na to, że zaprzyjaźnia się tak szybko.

Z powrotem skupiła swoje myśli na wpatrujących się w nią dzieciach.

- Harry, możesz opisać Hermionie fizyczne odczucia, jakie masz przed incydentami? Tak jak to zrobiłeś ze mną.

Harry posłuchał i opisał w najmniejszych szczegółach nacisk, jaki czuł w głowie. Porównał to uczucie do balona rosnącego w jego czaszce. Wspomniał strategie jakie opracował z lekarzami by pomóc złagodzić presję, które zazwyczaj opóźniały lub czasem zapobiegały incydentom. Hermiona często mu przytakiwała, wtrącając słowa jak "Dokładnie!" lub "Ja też!" wystarczająco często by przekonać lekarkę, że ma identyczne przypadki... tego czegoś, cokolwiek by to nie było. Teraz dzieci kompletnie skupiły się na sobie, swobodnie rozmawiając, jakby jej tu nie było.

Dr Greene uśmiechnęła się i nie przestała notować.

* * *

**6 Lipca 1990**

Harry stał przy oknie w swoim pokoju, patrząc na drogę. Co kilka minut spoglądał na Hermionę, która zajęła fotel i trzymała Pana Hau, jej wypchanego psa. Mniejsza z jej walizek stała przy fotelu. Dziewczynka gapiła się w przestrzeń i kołysała lekko w koncentracji.

Wiedział co ona robi. Po ich pierwszej wspólnej sesji Dr Greene szybko sparowała ich w dwóch sesjach na tydzień, na których Harry podzielił się swoim doświadczeniem. Jedną z jego sztuczek było odwrócenie swojej uwagi na coś niezwiązanego, jak recytowanie w umyśle statystyk jego ulubionych motocykli. Hermiona zadecydowała się zapamiętać "Sowę i kotka"* Do tej pory był co najmniej jeden incydent, który była w stanie opóźnić: gałąź wciąż spadła, ale przynajmniej Moffat już się pod nią nie znajdował.

Zobaczył samochód gdy tylko wjechał na drogę do domu.

- Już tu są.

Hermiona skoczyła na nogi, automatycznie ściskając Pana Hau. Harry podniósł walizkę.

- Będzie dobrze. To tylko wizyta, a w niedzielę będziesz tu z powrotem.

- Wiem. Chciałabym tylko, żeby trochę dłużej zaczekali. Nie czuję się gotowa do odejścia.

Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał jej ramię.

- Pamiętaj, że możesz zadzwonić. Mary umieściła ładną, dużą wiadomość na biurku pielęgniarek, by ktoś mnie zawołał, jeśli to zrobisz.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przytaknęła.

- Wiem. Tylko... Wiem, że będę bardzo za tobą tęsknić.

- Ja za tobą też.

W tym momencie w pole widzenia weszła Mary prowadząca Grangerów. Ich uśmiechy na widok córki były ogromne, a ona na nie odpowiedziała, na krótko tracąc nerwowość i biegnąc do nich.

- Mamo! Tato!

Objęli ją, a następnie Pan Granger wyciągnął rękę.

- Harry, prawda?

- Tak proszę pana. - Harry uścisnął mu dłoń i skinął głową w odpowiedzi na skinienie Pani Granger.

Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo gadać

- Harry był wspaniały, pokazując mi okolicę. Wie **wszystko** o Esperança House!

- To cudownie, kochanie - powiedział Pan Granger. - Muszę powiedzieć, że trochę się opaliłaś. Czy nasz mały mól książkowy naprawdę był na zewnątrz?

- Harry i ja zbudowaliśmy domek na drzewie! Dr Aymler nam pomógł. Bierzemy tam nasze książki albo gry, albo bawimy się w rozbitków albo Robin Hooda. To świetna zabawa.

- Naprawdę? To świetnie. - Matka odpowiedziała z zadowolonym zdziwieniem na entuzjazm Hermiony. - Och, jest lekarz.

Dr Greene podeszła z podkładką pod papier - To zwolnienie na weekend. Proszę dzwonić gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. W innym przypadku zobaczymy się w niedzielę wieczorem.

Pan Granger podpisał się i rozejrzał, zatrzymując się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Harry trzyma walizkę Hermiony.

- No proszę, pełna obsługa chłopca hotelowego? - Harry uśmiechnął się i podążył za resztą na zewnątrz.

Przy samochodzie, on i Hermiona zawachali się na moment, a potem postanowiła zaryzykować - przyciągnęła go i przytuliła. Objął ją na krótko.

- Zobaczymy się w niedzielę.

Stał i patrzył na samochód, dopóki nie zniknął, nagle czując się opuszczony.

* * *

**7 Lipca 1990**

W sobotę rano Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie z uczuciem depresji. Miała miłą kolację z rodzicami, rozmawiając o zwykłych rzeczach w Esperança House: lekarzach, pielęgniarkach i pomocnikach, trochę o innych dzieciach, ale glównie o Harry'm. Ale teraz czuła, że podzieliła się z nimi wszystkim i była gotowa do powrotu. Ten dzień wyglądał na długi i pusty.

Jej matka zaczęła układać jej tosty i owoce, paplając wesoło o tym, jak Hermiona zrobiła prawdziwy przełom, będąc tak szczęśliwa z jakiegoś powodu i jak wczorajszy dzień był zupełnie spokojny.

Viola podniosła szklankę Hermiony i zaczęła nalewać soku.

- Właściwie, zrobiłaś takie postępy, że prawdopodobnie będziemy mogli wziąć cię do domu w sam raz, by zacząć szkołę we wrześniu...

Szklanka w dłoni Violi rozbiła się, wszędzie rozpryskując sok. Viola spojrzała na Hermionę, zszokowana jej białą, przestraszoną twarzą.

Po jednej sekundzie w zamarciu, Hermiona skoczyła i pobiegła po ręcznik.

- Nie jesteś ranna, prawda?

Starsza kobieta obejrzała swoją dłoń.

- Nie, tylko pokryta sokiem jabłkowym. Myślałam, że powiedziałaś, że uczyłaś się, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

- Byłam... Jestem. Po prostu... Mamo, minęły tylko trzy tygodnie! Dopiero zaczęłam!- gorączkowo wycierała stół.

- Ale mówiłaś, że uczysz się kontrolować te impulsy, że ten Harry ci pomaga.

- Bo pomaga! Ale mam jeszcze tyle do nauki... - Hermiona urwała i zamknęła oczy, koncentrując się na wersach, próbując odegnać nacisk, wciąż obecny w jej głowie:

I tak oni płynęli, przez rok i dzień,

Do lądu gdzie rośnie drzewo Bong

I gdzie w lesie prosiątko stało,

Z pierścieniem na czubku swego nosa...**

- Ale kochanie, musisz wrócić do szkoły.

- Ale mają tam nauczycieli! Harry powiedział, że uczą wszystkiego tak jak w normalnych szkołach.

Viola spochmurniała.

- A jak myślisz, jak to będzie wyglądało w twoim CV, jeśli będziesz miała "Esperança House" jako jedną ze szkół?

- **Harry** planuje iść na uniwersytet!

- **Harry** jest sierotą i życie w domu opieki dla dzieci nie będzie u niego dziwnie wyglądało! Pomyśl, Hermiono! Pomyśl o swojej przyszłości!

Nacisk ustał i Hermiona wraz z matką zostały zmuszone do zrobienia uniku, gdy drzwiczki u szafki otworzyły się i wystrzeliły z niej talerze, rozbijając się o ściany i stół. Hermiona usłyszała krzyk jej matki i mocniej zawalczyła, by powstrzymać falę, jaka zdawała się przelewać z jej umysłu. W tle mogła usłyszeć jej ojca, biegnącego z góry.

- Cholera jasna! Viola, Hermiona? Wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona zmieniła taktykę, skupiając się na sztuczce Harry'ego z motocyklami. Nie mogła wymienić statystyk i prędkości, jaką mogły osiągnąć, ale wyobraziła sobie każdy z modeli na półce, jeden po drugim, przypominając sobie, kto dał mu każdy z nich.

Gdy wszystko ucichło, Robert ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia, patrząc z osłupieniem na zniszczenia.

Hermiona zalała się łzami

- Muszę wrócić, nie jestem gotowa, potrzebuję ich pomocy...

Robert pomógł jej wstać, sprawdzając obrażenia.

- Oczywiście że wracasz, kochanie. Wiemy, że potrzebujesz czasu by zacząć kontrolować to... to coś. Kto powiedział, że nie wracasz?

- Mama powiedziała, że powinnam być gotowa na szkołę we wrześniu...

Robert rzucił swojej żonie spojrzenie, po czym pomógł jej wstać.

- Nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałaś, Vi. Wiedzieliśmy, że musimy być elastyczni, gdy umieszczaliśmy tam Hermionę.

- Ale Robert, jej edukacja! Co jeśli...

- Przestań! Jeżeli tego nie uporządkujemy, nie będzie żadnej edukacji o jaką moglibyśmy się martwić!

Hermiona znów poczuła nacisk, więc odwróciła się i pobiegła. Przemknęła po schodach i rzuciła się na swoje łóżko, chwytając Pana Hau gdy zaczęła płakać.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, naprawiłabym to, gdybym mogła! Czemu nie mogę **naprawić** tego, co się zepsuło? - Pozwoliła sobie na wypłakanie uczucia w jej głowie, pragnąc desperacko, aby nie sprawiła, że kuchnia w zasadzie eksplodowała.

Zbyt mocno łkała, by usłyszeć krzyki rodziców, patrzących w lękliwym zdumieniu, jak każdy rozbity talerz i szklanka składa się z powrotem i wędruje na swoje miejsce w szafce, aż po odnowioną szklankę soku na stole.

* * *

* Sowa i kotek (ang. The Owl and the Pussy-cat) wiersz angielskiego poety i rysownika, Edwarda Leara, który nie ma jakiegoś większego sensu.

** Tłumaczenie Anny Kaledy ze strony bompa. org


End file.
